George and a pint of ice cream
by ncistennis
Summary: Izzie and Meredith are having issues and of course George and ice cream are always there for them.


This is a one shot. I know I should update my other stories but this popped into my head and I had to write it. Please review, I love them!

"Well here I am again" George mumbled to himself in the grocery store.

"Why is it that I have to go food shopping. It's always George don't forget the coffee, George don't forget the tampons, George don't forget the ice cream, and make sure there's a pint for each of us." George loved his roommates, but he hated food shopping. Everyone always scribbled on the list what they want and whose turn it was, but somehow George always got the job.

George had finished the shopping, checked out and was putting everything in the car when his phone beeped signaling a message form Izzie.

(George will you be home soon, please hurry and don't forget the ice cream)

(Yes Iz, I'm putting everything in the car and don't worry I got your precious ice cream) George wrote back sarcastically

George drove home fuming. He was mad he didn't feel that they treated him fairly. He felt that they had all been on edge lately but that didn't give them the right to take it out on George.

George got home and unloaded the car, he went into the house to find Izzie and Meredith sulking.

"Hey I'm home, I have ice cream"

George was still mad, but by the looks of his best friends faces it was clear that they were upset. He knew he would tell them how he felt later, but right now his friends needed him.

"Thanks" Izzie mumbled

George just put everything away and went up to his room to sleep. He was tired and it was pretty late. Alex had the graveyard shift so it was just him, Izzie, Meredith and probably Derek.

George was not in his room 5 minuets before Izzie and Meredith came it. Some nights if it was just the three of them they would all share a bed.

"George" Meredith called in

"Yea come in" George called, sitting up.

"George were sorry" Izzie said hold two pints of ice cream and three spoons

"Yea, we were kind of bitchy" Meredith said sitting down next to him.

"Everything ok" George would never admit it, but he doesn't mind when Izzie and Meredith come to him when there upset

"No" They both mumble

"Ok what's wrong" George said

"Derek"

"Alex" Meredith and Izzie responded respectfully

"What about them, Alex isn't even home." George said, knowing it would be a long night

"Derek keeps pulling away, anytime I get close he pulls away" Meredith said taking her ice cream and spoon.

"Mer, you do the same thing. He loves you and you hurt him when you pull away like that. You should be able to talk to him like you talk to me" George said

"And what did Alex do" Alex was not George's favorite person, he thought the guy was as ass, but Izzie really likes him and he is one of the people that live in the frat house, so George tries to tolerate him.

"He's just an ass. I thought that we were making progress in our relationship. I thought that we could finally open up to each other and when does he go and do? Sleeps with another nurse, and I caught them!" Izzie said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Stop going out with him" George told Izzie

"See I said the same thing" Meredith said

"You are in no position to give relationship advice Mer" Izzie said

"Shes right" George said

"George, were waiting for the advice" Izzie said

"I want ice cream first" George said

"No, advice first, then ice cream" Meredith said eating her own cookie dough

"Ok fine. Mer, talk to Derek figure out why you pull away from each other. You have abandonment issues, and he is worried he's going to be cheated on again. And Iz I don't like Alex, I think you can do better, and I think you should; but tell him you want it to be just you and him, no nurses just the two of you, tell him how you really feel" George said hoping his advice would get him ice cream

"George you get ice cream" They both said

"Spoon please" George said

After all of the ice cream was finished, Meredith and Izzie cuddled up against George and they all fell asleep.

The End.

So I hope you all like it. Please review!


End file.
